Harry Potter and The New War
by ExiledNorman
Summary: Starts in CoS, Harry is forced to mature sooner and with Hermione's love and Dumbledore's tutoring he shall take the war to Voldemort.
1. The Chamber

Chapter 1

The Chamber

Harry panted harshly as he hid from the Basalisk. As it slithered byhe listened as it cursed the flying chicken. He couldn't help but chuckle when it suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes widened as he held his breath and thought of a way to escape.

Plans quickly rushed through his head but each got shot down before he realized something. He palmed his while muttering "I'm a total idiot." Harry looked up as the Basalisk neared him and hoped his plan worked.

_**"Stop**__**great one. The one who commands you is dead. All that he is now is a ghost of a memory. Please great serpent, help me save my friend."**_

The Basalisk stopped and regarded him with it's empty sockets. _**" Tell me boy, why should I help you. You two legs have caused me nothing but harm." "Please, trust me. Riddle has harmed many lives including mine and is right now in the process of killing a little girl as we speak." **_Harry begged to it. _**"Very well small one, I shall help but in return you must do me a favor."**_

__Harry stared at it a moment longer before making a choice that would change his life forever._** "Deal, we need to destroy that diary of his. If we do that we should be able to stop him." "Just make sure to put it under my fang and I'll do the rest."**_ The Basalisk stated.

As Harry and the Basalisk returned to the chamber Riddle scowled. _**"What are you doing you dumb beast, kill him now."**_ He practically screamed. _**"No, I may choose which speaker to obey and he is the worthy one, not you. Goodbye Riddle." **_The Basalisk stated before letting venom drip from it's fangs onto the diary that Harry held up to it.

"Nooooooo! None can stop me, I am Lord Voldemort, greatest sorcerer of this world." As he stated this, Ginny began to convulse and scream before a scarlet flash of magic tore through the room.

As Harry picked himself up off the floor and he looked back to Ginny and gasped. What once was a cute girl of eleven now stood a twisted and deformed crossbreed between her body and that of Voldemort's. Her face snarled in rage before sending a black curse towards his spot.

Only Harry's reflexes saved him as the curse destroyed the pillar behind him. As he stared towards his foe he noticed the Basalisk slowly rising from the water behind her and lunging forward.

He watched in slow motion as Voldemort twisted and launched the killing curse into it's mouth. As the head exploded one of the fangs was sent flying into his arm. His gasp of pain brought Voldemort's attention back to him. "Well, well, well. It looks like the great Harry Potter has met his end. To think, that Dumbledore's champion with the help of a phoenix and basalisk couldn't stop me." He said while walking towards Harry.

"It's time for you to die Potter, and I shall watch the life leave your eyes." He said while leaning over him. Harry, fueled by rage, grasped the fang in his arm and ripped it out before lunging at Voldemort's surprised face and shoving the fang through his forehead.

"If I die I'm taking you with me Tom." Harry weakly gasped out before collapsing. He listened as Voldemort screamed before collapsing. As he watched he heard a beautiful singing in his head. He laid there as his vision went from cloudy to being clear and finally noticed Fawkes crying on his arm. "Thanks Fawkes, without you I couldn't of done it." He said before finally breaking down and crying. __


	2. Repercussions

Chapter Two

Repercussions

When Harry finished crying he looked at Fawkes before going over and picking the body up. "Come on Fawkes, we need to get Ron and Lockhart." Harry mumbled. As he neared the rockslide from earlier he could hear Ron talking. "Come on and help me move these rocks." As Harry neared the entrance Ron was making he stopped. How would he let his best friend know what happened.

The decision was made for him as Ron spotted Harry through the gap. "Hey Harry, were you able to save… my…. sister….." He stared at Ginny's corpse before his anger took over. "You liar! You said you would save her. Why did you let her die!" he yelled as he lunged towards him.

"Ron, I tried. Voldemort possessed her and tried to kill me. I did try. I destroyed the diary of his but he was able to manage to possess her anyway and came at me. I almost died to Ron. A basalisk fang went in my arm and I used that to kill him before Fawkes was able to save me somehow." Harry said while crying.

"Be quiet you traitor. If you were a real friend you would have succeeded. All you wanted was more glory for stopping Voldy again." Ron said coldly to him.

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief before dropping Ginny's body and running back to the chamber. Fawkes stared at Ron before letting out a trill of disappointment before flaming them to the headmaster's office where the others were gathered. As Dumbledore inquired as to what happened and where Harry was Fawkes flamed back out.

Down in the chamber Harry's emotions ran rampant and magic was swirling around him. It lasted an hour before Fawkes landed on his shoulder and comforted him the best he could. "Thanks Fawkes, I think I'm gonna look around for awhile before returning if that's okay" he said to the bird. Fawkes trilled and Harry stood and walked towards the statue of Slytherin.

"_**Speak To Me Greatest Of The Hogwarts Four"**_ He hissed to the statue. As the statue opened up he climbed into the mouth. As he looked around the small chamber inside he noticed a nest. In the nest was a single black egg. Harry stared at before his curiosity made him touch it. When he did a bright flash of light engulfed and a sensation of cold ice filled his mind.

The egg cracked open and small black snake slithered out. Harry stared at it as it sniffed the air and looked at him. _**"Hello little one. What are you doing"**_ He asked the baby basalisk. _**"I'm looking for my mother**_, _**what are you?" **_Harry stared at it before deciding to help it. After all, it was because of him that it's mother died. _**"Well little one I hate to say this but your mother is dead. An evil man named Voldemort killed him. I'm sorry but if you want I'll help take care of you."**_ Harry asked while stretching his hand out towards it. _**"You would really help me? Then of course I'll come with you"**_ And with that it slithered up his arm towards his neck before sinking it's fangs in him.

_**"What did you do to me!" **_Harry gasped as he felt a presence in his mind._** "I created a familiar bond with you. With it we will always be able to stay in contact and you can summon me when needed."**_ Harry looked surprised but accepted it. Then he thought for a minute before he realized something thanks to the bond. _**"You're a girl?"**_ He asked in total surprise. _**"Of course, what did you expect?" **_ it asked in slow tone as if he was dumb.

"_**Well, you need a name" **_Harry said while staring at her. _**"What to name you….hmmmm….. maybe….How about we call you Andrea?" **_Harry asked her. She sat there for a moment before accepting it. _**"I like it. Andrea it is. Now how about we leave I'm hungry." **_Harry laughed at that before looking at Fawkes who was trilling amusingly. "Hey Fawkes, think you could take us to the headmaster now?" he asked the bird.

Fawkes trilled affirmingly before flaming to Dumbledore and the Weasleys who were in the office. "Hello Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore calmly asked him. "I'm fine sir I just needed some time to come to grips with what happened" Harry demurely said. Dumbledore looked at him saddened at what this young boy experienced. "Harry, I need to see exactly what happened. If you would permit me to do so I would like to take your memory and play it for us all to see." He asked Harry. Harry nodded and Dumbledore took the memory. He showed everything that happened up to his return with Andrea.

Dumbledore paled at Harry's hissed conversation with the young basalisk before turning his gaze on the boy. Harry was ignoring them and talking with his snake that was, if he assumed correctly, was comforting him. "Harry, may I ask what your basalisk did in the chamber?" he asked the young boy.

"She became my familiar she said to me, sir" he added on hastily. Dumbledore looked surprised but then grinned. "Your very lucky my lad. Very few are chosen by magical creatures to become bonded. When the next school term begins I shall have you come here to learn some of the benefits of this among other things." Harry stared at him in surprise and shock that someone would actually want to teach him personally.

In the back of the office the Weasleys stared at Harry and glared. As Dumbledore talked with him Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and slapped him. Harry stared at her shock and hurt. "You little monster! How could you do this to us? We trusted you; we took you in as one of ours and you betrayed us. You let Ginny die you ungrateful brat. Your parents would have been ashamed to have been your parents. It's no surprise that your relatives dislike you. You deserve what you get."

Dumbledore stood and his magic rolled off of him in his anger. "You shall leave my office now. From now on the only time you shall come here is to discuss your children's education. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he yelled at them. "Of course, sir, we understand completely that you prefer this monster" they said coldly before leaving to be with their remaining children.

Dumbledore sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. You have endured what no one should. You have been forced to become a man sooner than you should have been. I can only hope to help you more personally from now on. If you would bring Ms. Granger with you tomorrow then we could begin some things I have for you."

At the mention of Hermione's name Harry perked up and scrambled for the door. Dumbledore chuckled as the young lad ran to see his friend. If he was a betting man then he would say that Mr. Potter would finally see his friend's feelings for him. Also that his former friend would most likely be sporting a few jinxes and curses from the same girl.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3

The Truth

As Harry stood near Hermione he felt scared. Just earlier he had seen Ron leaving the hospital wing from visiting Hermione. What had he told her he wondered? He hoped she would believe him when he told her what happened. He didn't think he could survive another rejection from his friends.

Hermione huffed as she thought back to what Ron had told her earlier. She had just been revived by Madam Pomphrey earlier when Ron had come to visit. She was overjoyed when she heard that the attacks stopped. But when Ron went onto talk about how Harry was just seeking more fame and had let his sister die on purpose she snapped. She had slapped him and told him in no uncertain terms was he to speak to either of them again or else.

So when Harry appeared before her timidly and without his usual smile she grabbed him and wrapped herself around him. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that you had to endure those horrors. Ron was a jealous arse. All he wanted was fame and glory. You're better off without him Harry."

As Hermione held him Harry broke down. He cried as the pain tore through his heart. The people he thought of as family were just as bad as the Dursleys. At least he still Hermione. As long as he had her he could survive. Without her he didn't think he could continue. He loved her. As the thought went through his mind he eased away from her and truly looked at her.

People complained about her unruly hair and bad social habits but they endeared her to him. He loved her for how she was and didn't care what others thought. He looked at her and decided that he had to tell her. He couldn't lose her so gathering his courage he took her face in his hands and uttered how he truly felt.

"Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this for some time but I've been afraid to tell you. I love you, I have for a long time but I was always too scared to tell you but after tonight I decided I couldn't pass up this opportunity to tell you." Harry stared at her and hoped he didn't seem like an idiot for what he said.

Hermione was shocked. The boy she had a crush on was confessing to loving her. She knew this was a huge step for Harry, especially after coming from an emotionally abusive home. She stared at before she grabbed him and kissed home. It was chaste but it conveyed all her feelings.

Harry sat there for a minute before a large grin spread across his face. "So, you also love me?" he asked after calming down. "Yes Harry, I do love you." Hermione told him. They spent the night there in the hospital wing getting to know one another even more.

In the morning when he woke Harry looked around in confusion before the previous day's events came back to his mind. He felt depressed but also happy. He was sitting there when Professor McGonagall arrived. "Mr. Potter the headmaster would like for you to go to his office and to take Ms. Granger along. Oh and remember he is fond of Debbie cakes." She said before leaving.

Harry remembered the appointment the headmaster made for him and rushed to get Hermione up. "Hermione get up. We have to see the headmaster in ten minutes" he said in her ear loudly.

She jumped up at that and grabbed him while running for the doors. "Harry how could you forget this. We have to hurry now or we'll be late" she yelled while running through the corridors. As they reached the gargoyle to the headmaster's office it jumped aside revealing the man himself and they ran straight into him.

"Children, what's the rush on this fine day. Come let us go have breakfast first before we retire to my office." He jovially said with his eyes twinkling. As he led them to the Great Hall for breakfast Harry and Hermione silently followed. When they entered the hall was already filled and they made to go sit at Gryffindor table when the headmaster gently steered them towards the head table. He led them up with the all eyes in the hall focused on them. They blushed as everyone stared, even the teachers sat there with surprised looks on their faces. Dumbledore just whistled a jolly tune and began to eat with Harry and following his lead while sitting on either side of him.

As the meal progressed the two children were wrapped up in a discussion with Dumbledore involving Snape, a bucket of chicken and the imperial march theme. To say the teachers were flabbergasted would be an understatement. Snape who was sitting near them was seething in rage, Flitwick was animating a visual of the scene, and McGonagall was hiding a smirk.

After breakfast was over they retired to the headmaster's office where things became grim. "Harry, it was not my intention to tell you this now but events have pushed this plan forward. Last year you asked me why Voldemort was after you. I told you to wait that I wanted you to have a proper childhood. That plan almost cost you your life. I won't let it happen again. From now on you and Ms. Granger shall be trained by me personally. But for you'll two to know these secrets you must learn to train your mind against attacks. To do this I shall teach you occulemency. To do this I shall first let you experience an attack against your mind."

"Harry you will go first, please look in my eyes." After that Dumbledore proceeded to look in Harry's mind. What he found in his memories of the Dursleys was horror. How could anyone do that to a child? He broke off from his mind and shakily stared at the young boy, no, young man in front of him.

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone what the Dursleys were doing to you?" he asked the boy. Harry looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean sir isn't that how a family works?" At that question Dumbledore rose from his seat and asked them to wait there as he would be back shortly.

As he left the children in his office and flooed to Arabella's home he had only one thought in mind. When he arrived at their door he didn't knock, instead he cast some notice-me-not charms and blew the door open. "DURSLEYS! Come here now." His magically amplified voice yelled through the house.

As the Dursleys came running to the commotion, it was Petunia who spotted him first. She paled at his presence and tried to calm Vernon but it was too late. "Who do you think you are coming into our home you freak!" he yelled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and drew his wand before restraining Vernon. "I am Harry's headmaster at Hogwarts. I am also the one to send him here. Today I was examining his mind and saw his memories of your treatment. To say I was disgusted would be an understatement. After I'm through with you, you will wish you had never been born."

Dumbledore then proceeded to tear through their minds and forced them to experience what Harry did. After he did that he got up and Flooed the DMLE. After informing them of who they abused the aurors quickly responded and took them away to be tried in wizarding court within a few days.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4

Discovery

It had been a half hour since Dumbledore left them in the office and they were getting bored. Tired of sitting, Harry stood and walked over to Fawkes. "Hello Fawkes, how are you feeling?" He asked the old looking bird. Fawkes trilled weakly before vanishing in a ball of flames. Harry panicked and looked for something to stop the fire as Hermione came and watched in fascination.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked him. Harry stopped and looked at her in confusion before looking back at Fawkes and seeing the baby phoenix in his place. They heard a chuckle and turned to see Dumbledore back at his desk watching them. "It's a beautiful thing to watch, the rebirth a phoenix. He's been holding on so you could watch you know." He said to them while motioning for them to sit before him.

"Harry, I wanted to let you know that you shall never return to the Dursleys. Instead I have renewed an old charter law that lets students become wards of Hogwarts. From now on you shall be staying with me in the castle." Dumbledore told him.

Harry sat there in shock. He didn't have to go back to the Dursleys? This was his greatest dream come true. He was free from them. He stood and launched himself at the headmaster to wrap him in a hug. Dumbledore smiled sadly and held him as he cried in happiness before setting him back in the chair.

"Yes, but now I have some grim news for you my boy. Last year you asked why Voldemort was after you. He was after you, my dear boy, because of a prophecy. It stated that one would be born to stop him. There were two people who could have fit this category, you and Neville. He chose not the pureblood wizard, but the half-blood, like himself. He marked you with that scar of yours." Dumbledore said to him gently.

Harry sat there and before he could say anything Hermione spoke up. "Sir, you say this was because of a prophecy? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Who would believe that?" She asked him. Dumbledore looked at before sighing. "Ms. Granger, in the wizarding world prophecies are taken much more seriously because they are real. Voldemort heard of this one and made sure to try and stop it from becoming true." Dumbledore said to her sadly.

Harry just sat there thinking. He could already guess that he was the one that would have to stop Voldemort. After all, you don't face said man who likes to rant about killing you without picking these things up. But to think it all stemmed from some stupid prophecy was absurd.

"I could already guess that it would be me to stop him. It's just stupid that it's because of some words a person said. I just want to know how I'm supposed to stop some man with years more of experience and power than me." He said dejectedly. "That's why I shall be personally training you two." Dumbledore said to them.

"You're going to train us both?" Hermione asked him excitedly. "of course I am. After all, you don't expect Harry to leave you, do you?" He asked her. Hermione blushed while mumbling something under her breath.

"So, when do we begin sir?" Harry asked, getting them back on topic. "We won't really begin until the next term, but for now I shall be training you both in the mind arts. Ms. Granger, I have taken the liberty to inform your parents of your staying here to train with us." He said to her.

Hermione sighed in relief at not having to tell her parents this news. "Thank you sir, I don't know how I would have told them this." She said while turning her gaze towards Harry with a calculating look on her face. "Besides, that means I can properly train Harry on how to be a good boyfriend." She said with an red face but didn't stutter or back down from what she said.

Dumbledore chuckled as Harry hid his face in his hands. "Don't worry Harry, I shall train on to resist these evil woman's intentions, we have an honor code to uphold after all." Dumbledore said with a serious face. Hermione looked put out at that but quickly regained her composure. "Are you sure you wish to go down that road headmaster?" She asked with an angelic smile on her face. "I can go fetch Professor McGonagall for us and see what she has to say to that." She said to him sweetly. Dumbledore paled at that thought before donning his poker face. "Why Ms. Granger, I just remembered, I'm supposed to send you to your parents for the TALK." He said while emphasizing the word talk.

She blushed intensely at what he implied. Dumbledore chuckled as he stood and walked to his bookcase. "I shall have you'll begin with this introductory book. As you proceed with it, feel free to come ask me questions regarding it." He told them while handing them the books labeled, How to Protect Your Mind for Dummies.

They took the books and stood as the headmaster led them to the door. "Now that we are done, for now, let us retire to the Great Hall for lunch." He said as they left his office. On their way to lunch they ran into _Snape._ "Headmaster, There is a slight altercation in the Hall that requires your presence." He said to him curtly before noticing Harry and Hermione.

_"Potter, going to see the weasels off?" _He asked Harry in a surprisingly civil tone. "No sir, the weasels can do what they want though I suggest that they go to your gentle care for help, sir" Harry responded in an equally civil tone. This surprised Snape, as he would have expected the boy to run off to see his friend. "You don't want to see your friend Potter?" He asked the boy with interest.

"No sir, my only friend is standing with us." He said while indicating to Hermione. Snape was genuinely stunned at this news but didn't let it show. "I see, so you wouldn't mind explaining this news to me then, would you?" He asked the boy. "Of course sir, we can tell you at the table if you don't mind." Harry told him.

Hermione seeing the promise of a friendship between the two excused herself with going to sit with professor Flitwick as they entered the hall. Dumbledore left to settle the fight at Gryffindor as Harry and Snape drew everyone's attention as they sat together at the head table. As they sat and talked, all eyes were staring at them and the hall was in silence that not even the headmaster could get them to do.

Harry was ignoring them, he was used to such attention and Snape amusingly smirked in his mind at what they were doing. He had found a chance to set things right with his memories of Lily. It had taken more than a year to reach this point but he was glad he did. From now on he would treat Potter, no, Harry, as Lily's child. As he sat and talked with the boy he was struck by his similarities to her. He may look like his father but he acted like his mother and even had her brains.

McGonagall just sat there at the table in shock as the two most emotional rivals talked and laughed together. This had to be a prank she thought. There was no way that Harry and Severus could get along. She looked to her other side and saw Hermione smiling with Filius as if nothing was wrong. She looked at the headmaster as he sat and he sent her a reassuring smile. It was a day for new beginnings.


	5. New Knowledge

Chapter 5

New Knowledge

As the school year ended, Harry and Hermione watched the last of the students leave. The last few days of term had been hard as they went back to classes with others. It had taken all her self-control not to curse those insufferable people whisper behind his back about what happened in the chamber. Most of the rumors going around were about him being a dark lord in training which wasn't helped by Ron's sayings as he was their former friend.

"So Harry, are you ready to truly begin your new studies?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him and smiled. "Of course sir, oh and me and uncle Sev were wondering if he could teach me occulemency." Dumbledore looked down at him in surprise. "Well, if he is sure then he has my blessing. What about Hermione though?" Dumbledore asked him.

Harry looked at for a minute in thought. "Uncle Sev said his methods wouldn't suit her and would hinder her progress. He said they would be perfect for me though." Harry told him. "Well Harry, you do make good points. You have to tell Hermione though." Dumbledore said when they heard her behind them.

"Tell me what headmaster?" She asked with crossed arms. Harry looked at her and then back at the headmaster who was singing something about friendship. "Umm, well, you see Hermione I will be taking my occulemency lessons with Uncle Sev from now on. He said his methods wouldn't work for you though so he can't teach you." She looked at him before sighing.

"That's what I thought. I've suspected that he would want to teach you himself. Oh well, I'm sure the dear headmaster will love my company and my new idea for my defense." She said innocently. Dumbledore looked amused and intrigued at what she may of thought up for her mind's defense. "We should retire for now. Later on in the evening I shall be taking you to purchase a custom made wand."

At this news Harry looked up in confusion. "You can have a second wand?" He asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore smirked and looked at his young charge. "Of course you can have a second wand, if you where to go to that is." Snape watched as his friend's Slytherin side reared its head. Sometimes he wondered how the headmaster was sorted in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

As Harry began to excitedly chat with Hermione at this news he met Dumbledore's eyes. After a brief but imperceptible nod he left to go set up a meeting with some of his shadier contacts. Dumbledore watched in happiness as the young lad in front of him let his emotions free without fear. He couldn't believe how this young man was able to be so gentle and pure of heart.

As Harry and Hermione walked back to the great hall they were met with an unusual sight. The only table left in the hall was a small round table and around it was all the remaining teachers. What was odd though was what they were playing. They were playing poker.

At the moment it was currently Flitwick who was winning and they could see why. Every time he moved his hand he was subtly casting charms to make the others mistake their own cards as poor choices. He was followed by McGonagall who was using subtle transfiguration to change the cards before they were picked up.

As they stood in the hall Dumbledore strode up to them and whispered in their ears. "They do this every year. This year though I was hoping you two would be willing to help in a prank of mine." He asked them. "What do you want us to do?" Hermione nervously asked him.

"Harry, why don't you call that lovely friend of yours to us?" Dumbledore asked him with twinkling eyes. _**"Andrea, could you please come here?"**_ After that they waited a few moments before the young snake appeared from under his robes. _**"What is it that you want?" **_She asked him snappishly. Harry looked to Dumbledore who motioned for him to put her on the floor. He did so despite Andrea's protests and Dumbledore proceeded to cast some charms over and turned her invisible.

"Now Harry, could you ask her to go give them a scare?" He asked with barely contained mirth._** "Andrea, how would you like to go give those people over there a nice scare?" **_ He asked his friend. All he got was an amused hissing before she vanished.

At the table Flitwick jumped for joy for winning this year's betting pool from the others. As he jumped he never noticed the giant pink and orange snake rise behind him. The others saw it and stared in wonder until it licked Flitwick and covered him in slime. Everyone laughed until McGonagall was turned into an green cat and Hagrid donned a giant chicken suit and performed the chicken danced.

Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore walked up to them smiling. "Oh Albus, you never could resist pranks could you. To think that you always have those twins blamed for your work and no has noticed." Flitwick said while trying to get the slime off. Andrea had wandered off and was in the process of chasing The giant chicken, that was until Hagrid spotted her and started chasing her wanting to pet the poor beasty.

"I am here to ask you all, my friends, for your help." Dumbledore asked them. "Whatever you need Albus, you know you can always count on us." Flitwick responded after failing to remove the slime. "I wish for you all to help me train Harry and Hermione this summer, I have already gathered Severus's help and now wish for your help." He asked them without his usual humor.

The teachers looked at him in concern. He had never asked them to help train students in the summer before. He usually had tutors come in for them. This had to be a serious matter then. At that thought they all gathered around him. "Albus, why would do you need to train them?" Poppy asked him. "Because my dear friend, Voldemort is not dead. This is the second time within two years that he has almost succeeded in returning to power if it was not for Harry stopping him.

"Of course we'll help you Albus. When should we begin?" McGonagall asked. "I would actually like for us to start today. I planned on having them throw all their power into their spells to get a measure on their strength." He told them. "We shall also test them on their physical skills as well." Snape said as he spoke for the first time. Hermione looked at fearfully then. "Our physical skills, why do you need to test those?" She asked him with a sense of dread.

"Why, to determine how long your endurance can last of course. You wouldn't want to pass out from exhaustion after only twenty minutes into a fight, would you?" Snape asked her with one his many smirks. "Stop scaring the dear child Severus, instead how about you go ahead and test them here in the hall." Dumbledore said with such a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Snape smirked and looked at the two teens. Harry and Hermione noticed it and started running for the doors with him chasing them down while launching stinging jinxes at them. After nearly half an hour Hermione collapsed and was sent back to the hall while Harry was still running. After Hermione left Harry increased his speed and started to randomly change his tactics. It was thanks to those years of Harry hunting that he could do this easily. This went on for another hour and a half before Snape called it quits.

"You are in marvelous shape." He managed to say between breaths. Harry just stood there while still breathing easily as he inwardly laughed at Snape. "Do you need a rest, I know your body isn't as good as used to be." Harry mockingly asked him in a baby voice. Snape glared at him before towering over him. "Are you calling me old?" He asked with a twitching eye. "I wouldn't say it like that, but I am." He said serenely.

Harry laughed and took off running with Snape hot on his heels. As they ran through the doors he was lifted into the air by him and was changed into a cute bunny. The teachers just sat there wondering what he would do when they noticed Hermione walking in. Snape smirked and called her over.

"Ms. Granger, Harry has passed out from exhaustion and asked me to give you this bunny and take care of it until tomorrow when he can find a home for it." Snape said to her while cackling in his mind. This would teach that welp. Hermione squealed and hugged the bunny to her chest. She didn't notice but everyone else did when the bunny went limp and started twitching its leg. "Oh we're gonna have so much fun Mr. bunny. I hope Harry will let us keep you." She said to it while walking off.

Snape turned and looked at the faculty who were trying not to laugh. "Severus, what made you come up with that idea?" Albus asked him. "He called me old, so I decided to let him suffer at the hands of a female. He'll regret what he said though he probably won't remember after tonight's experience." He said while taking a seat by McGonagall.

"And why is that, Severus." She asked him with a thin smile. "Because I made sure the transformation would end late tonight after she takes him to bed." He said with his own eyes twinkling. They all laughed at that and couldn't wait to see how they would act tomorrow. As they all went to sleep, it was a happy Harry Potter that reverted back into his true form unknowingly snuggled at against his nude girlfriend.


	6. Author update

I am sorry to say I can't continue this story it's has been months since I have even been able to read on fanfiction due to me going to a private school who ever wishes to do this has my blessing, just make sure to leave Snape, Dumbledore, and the other Hogwarts staff as good people is all I ask, and the one thing I would like to see though I know some won't agree with this is Hermione's death. I was kind of inspired by this one story that had her die during the tri-wizard tournament and Harry dives into training to begin gaining ground to catch up to Voldemort.

I have started a star wars story instead but I will not be going back to this, it has been far too long since I've been on here. So just leave a review stating if you wish to take over and I'll send you a message to discuss it.


End file.
